Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that has a projection unit that projects data onto a platform, an image capturing unit that scans a subject on the platform, and a detection unit that detects motions made by a user.
Description of the Related Art
A user interface system is used in which intuitive operations are performed by recognizing a gesture made by the user with respect to a video projected by a projector. In such a system, a user gesture made with respect to a projected video is recognized using a touch panel and video recognition technology.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-204196 discloses an interactive projector in which the projection unit projects a video onto a projection target such as a table, a first camera captures an image of and analyzes hand motion made by the user with respect to the projection image, and an image that corresponds to the hand motion is projected onto a projection surface by the projection unit. In the case of recording text information or the like placed on the projection surface, an image with a higher resolution can be recorded by capturing an image with a high-resolution second camera.
In this apparatus, the image projected upward by the projection unit that is provided below the main body is reflected by a reflection unit that is provided above the main body, and is projected onto the projection surface. Meanwhile, captured images of hand motions made by the user with respect to the projection image are captured and analyzed with the first camera. Also, an image of a subject placed on the projection surface is captured by the second camera that is provided in the vicinity of the reflection unit.
In the information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-204196, the projection unit, which is arranged below the main body, projects light toward the mirror, which is arranged higher in the main body than the projection unit is, and the image is projected onto the projection surface by light reflected by the mirror. Meanwhile, the image capturing unit faces the projection surface below, and captures an image of the image projected onto the projection surface. A portion of the light beam projected by the projection unit from below the main body becomes stray light due to repeatedly undergoing irregular reflection and refraction. There are cases in which this stray light causes defects in captured images, such as flares, due to entering the image capturing unit without being projected onto the projection surface onto which projection is to be performed.